The End
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: A story about the end of Luke's life.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.  
The End  
By Angel Kamiya

Luke Skywalker was tried. When he woke up that night in his chair, he realized how much his bones hurt. Getting up he looked around, hoping that his son had not left yet. His son, Ben Skywalker, had been named after Luke's former master. Ben had short red hair and blue eyes. Over the years, the boy had grown into a strong Jedi Master and someone that Luke was very proud of.

Many of Luke's friends had died over the years. The people that were closest to him like Han and Leia were no longer there with him. When they had died, Luke had been saddened. Even though death was a natural part of life, Luke missed them greatly. Luke constantly thought about them, about all the adventures they had when they had been younger. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Luke called on the Force and tried to contact Ben.

"What is it, father?" Ben asked, worriedly.

The Jedi walked into the living room and stopped to stand beside his father.

Luke opened his eyes and saw that man that was his son. Ben was handsome for his age and one of the strongest Jedi in the galaxy. That night, he was wearing plain Jedi clothing and a black cloak.

"You should be get going. I know that you are on a mission," Luke said.

"I can stay a little longer."

Luke put his hand on the man's shoulder and smiled.

"I know that there is something very important that you need to do. Thank you for dropping by Coruscant and spending these few hours with me," Luke smiled.

It was obvious that Ben didn't want to leave, but he forced himself to nod. It was time. There wasn't anything he could do there when the galaxy needed him. He was the last Skywalker.

"If you need my help, just contact me."

"I know how to use the communicator," Luke replied, amused.

When the man finally left, Luke got up from his chair and headed to the kitchen. It was getting late and he wanted to something to eat before going to bed. If he had been a few years younger, he would have used the Force to stop what was about to happen next. But he wasn't that young anymore. While going into the kitchen, he slipped.

Luke Skywalker, one of the greatest Jedi in history, felt a sharp pain in his head. Everything turned black.

When Luke opened his eyes again, he realized that he was no longer on the ground. Instead he was standing over an old man. It took him a moment to realize that the body had belonged him, at least it had been him. Luke stared down at his own hands and saw that it was shimmering with a blue light.

"Luke, you're finally here."

Luke turned his head and nearly gasped. It was Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had stopped appearing to Luke a few years after Vader died. It was a shock to see him standing there again. His former master was standing there in his old brown Jedi robes, a kind smile on his face. He still hadn't aged a day since he had first died on the first Death Star.

"I'm dead," Luke said, with realization.

He had moved on to the netherworld and become a Force Ghost like Yoda had when the Jedi Master died.

"It was your time, Luke. Don't be sad."

He looked up when he felt Obi-Wan put a hand on his former apprentice's shoulder.

Luke heard footsteps, turning around he saw Mara. The young woman standing there had been his wife, someone that had died years ago when their son had just been a boy.

"Farmboy, I was waiting for you," she smiled, hugging him.

Luke put his arms around Mara, happy that she was there again. There were so many things he wanted to tell her. As he moved his fingers through her auburn hair, he realized how he had missed doing that. She was holding his hand even after he pulled away.

"I wish that I had lived a few more years. The galaxy needed me. My son needed me," Luke muttered, sadly.

"You've done more than enough for the galaxy. It's time to move on," Obi-Wan replied.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked, curiously.

Obi-Wan didn't answer, but Luke knew that he was going to find out. He looked down at the old man on the floor for the last time, at the person that he had once been. Luke Skywalker had died of old age. The galaxy would have to continue on without him.


End file.
